In the past, there has been known a system making it possible to perform handwriting input by performing an operation on a display surface with a coordinate input device such as a stylus (see, e.g., PTL1). In the case of performing drawing or instructing information processing using a coordinate input device as the system described in PTL1, a graphical user interface (GUI) using graphics for an operation such as a menu screen is adopted. In the system of PTL1, a menu screen as a graphics for operation is disposed on a display screen to thereby make it possible to process the information input by handwriting by operating the menu screen.